Blue Moon, Blood Red ideas
by Lone Wolf the Byrdman
Summary: Here is some of those previews I mentioned. the story is called Blue Moon, Blood Red. It's about twins that are a werewolf the brother and a vampire the sister and their love interests.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that this story has simularities too.

"Sister, why?" he asked, disbelief all over his face.

"Because it was necessary. " she replied coldly, as if the act she committed wasn't so appalling.

His disbelief gave away to anger, furious, primal. Savage. A feral roar, so bestial that no human could ever recreate the sound, came from deep in his chest. His body underwent the changes of all his kind. The midnight blue cloak, the brown and silver tunic, and matching trousers he wore underneath, were torn to shreds. His teeth grew and sharpened into daggers. His nails on his hands and feet into sharp claws. His muscles all over his body expanded along with his bones. His blonde hair grew up all over his body, until it was fur, and a tail erupted from his spine. His face lengthened into a snout and his ears moved to the top of his head and lengthened, while his eyes the same blue-grey, but the light of intelligence gave way to the urge to kill, to destroy, nothing remained but the berserk fury of the beast within him. His last sentence was mangled by his fangs, "You killed my Luna!" he roared as he sprang. While in the sky, the Goddess of the Hunt looked down triumphantly at the battle of the greatest of her children and the other invincible ruler of the night gettting underway.

"Once I become the Alpha," said Behemah with a mad gleam in his eye, "I'll have your mate too, but first, I'll have to kill you." "Never, she won't go to you willingly." snarled Luke. "Who said anything about that? I'll just take her until she dies from it." He said with a snarling laugh. "YOU MONSTER! YOU INBRED MANGY MONGREL! I'M NOT GONNA KILL 'YA, NOT JUST YET, YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I'M GONNA LET THE CROWS PICK YOU APART, PIECE BY PIECE! YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH MY LUNA!" Luke roared as he shifted and slammed into Behemah with the force of a wrecking ball, eliciting a defiant roar from his opponent that blended in with the cannonball boom of impact. Instinct told both of these behemoths to rip the other's throat out, while trying to prevent the other from doing the same. Luna watched the battle of two titans of the forest, suddenly, Behemah, the black, turned and scented in her direction, and narrowed his eyes in her direction. As he shoved Luke away, he then turned and sprang for her, jaws foaming and snapping, claws reaching, with bloodlust filled eyes. Luna started praying frantically, but Behemah never came. Her eyes snapped open, and she saw Luke with Behemah in a full-nelson. He then did a backwards roll with him, clawing him while he let go, and finished it with a brutal kick. The other skin-walker gave a yelping snarl of pain and rolled up, eyes literally glowing with hatred, and sprang. Luke, on the other hand waited calmly, then shot his paw-hand forward, catching his opponent's throat. He stayed like that for a moment, then dug his claws in and twisted away, taking his windpipe with it. He then stepped on Behemah's now lifeless chest and gave a wild howl of triumph that turned into a battle roar as he changed back. He then ran and hugged Luna. She squeezed him just as hard back. There were just two things wrong with this picture. One, he was covered in blood, and, two, he was naked, really naked. The blood she could have gone through, but she fainted from the blood loss of her massive nose bleed after seeing and feeling her werewolf boyfriend's naked body.(A/N like in anime, lol ;-])Luke is officially confused and writes this off as a human thing, especially a girl thing, and shrugs it off. Picking up Luna ( After getting dressed, of course, and cleaning off the blood too, don't worry) he carried her bridal style to his den to wait for her to come to (To wake up, if there's any pervs out there).

Luna soon found herself in a bundle of furs, and there was something hard laying next to her. She turned, and found out what it was. It was Luke, and thankfully, he had pants on, much to her disappointment. She caught herself thinking this and began a mental chant: Clean thoughts, clean thoughts, clean thoughts over and over again, blushing furiously. "H-h-hey L-luke" she stuttered (Hinata, lol -3) "Evening Princess, sleep good?" he laughed. "What's so funny?" "You, blushing and stuttering." Then it hit him. "You did all of those things because of my clothes, or lack of them, didn't you?" Blushing up a storm, she could only nod. Once again, he let out a bark of laughter "Luna, you're going to have to stop that once we get married, you know that right? It can't happen EVERY time you see me like that. You're going to see that a whole lot more." She fainted. Again. Her thoughts being of inappropriate things that you'll find out about when you're all older. Again. He chuckled a little bit before curling up around her again and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
